1500 miles
by MyaParker
Summary: Songfic. Jack va rejoindre Sam après qu'elle soit de retour d'Atlantis.


1500 Miles

**1500 Miles**

**Auteure : MyaParker**

**Genre : Songfic / Romance Sam / Jack**

**Saisons : Après la 10 de SG-1 et après la 4 d'Atlantis.**

**Résumé : Jack va voir Sam et redoute le moment de leur retrouvaille…**

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, mais si la MGM veut me faire don de Stargate Sg-1 ça me ferais très plaisir (bon ok faut pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités). Donc rien est à moi sauf la fic… La chanson est 1500 miles d'Éric Lapointe (un chanteur québécois).**

_Dans mes bagages, deux t-shirts blancs, un coup d'été, __  
__Un peu de vent et tout mon temps dans le coffre à gant._

Ça y il avait demandé à prendre sa retraite au président Hayes. Cela lui avait pris du temps à convaincre Hayes de le laisser partir du Home World Security, mais quand il lui avait exposé ses raisons il avait compris et accepter son départ. Son départ était prévu pour aujourd'hui cela tombait bien car le retour du colonel Carter d'Atlantis était prévu la même journée, c'est pourquoi Jack O'Neill roulait présentement vers Colorado Springs.

_Dans ma valise une paire de jeans, __  
__Une feuille d'automne, un soir d'hiver,_

Il avait pris le strict nécessaire, le restant serait transporter plus tard. Il avait absolument voulu apporter cette photo de Sam et lui les représentant un peu avant le départ de la jeune femme pour la base d'Atlantis. Il se remémorait très bien de ce soir là, c'était l'hiver et Sam venant de lui lancer une balle de neige, il venait de l'attraper pour se venger que Daniel avait pris cette photo alors qu'ils se souriaient en se regardant dans les yeux.

_Un peu d'argent, dans le coffre à gant, __  
__Deux wake up, un café gris, m'a roulé toute la nuit._

La route sera longue, mais il serait là pour son retour chez elle. La nuit était noire et il tombait des cordes mais il s'en fichait, après un an d'absence il voulait vraiment la revoir, mais elle voulait-elle le voir?

_1500 miles sur des routes de pluie, me sépare encore de toi, __  
__1500 miles je reviens ma vie, seras-tu encore là pour moi,__  
__1500 miles sur des routes de pluie, me sépare encore de toi,__  
__1500 miles je reviens ma vie, seras-tu encore là pour moi._

Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû accepter l'offre de Hayes et de prendre un des avions privés de l'Air Force, mais Jack s'était dit que la route l'aiderait à trouver les mots pour elle. Rouler l'avait toujours aidé à voir clair et à réfléchir à l'avenir, car c'était ce qu'il voulait à présent un avenir avec la femme qu'il aime.

_J'ai pris la route, ça faisait mon affaire, __  
__Beaucoup de millage et trop de temps, __  
__Ma guitare, ma bière entre les deux bancs, __  
__Je t'aime encore, je veux y croire._

Il espérait que les sentiments de Sam n'avaient pas changé depuis la dernière année et qu'ils pourraient reprendre là où ils avaient laissé leur relation. De plus, Jack souhaitais pouvoir enfin utilisé la bague qu'il avait acheté après le test Zatar'k.

_  
__Un homme un femme qui s'adorent,__  
__Et une belle bague en or dans le coffre à gant, __  
__Un peu de stock, j'ai pas fini, ma rouler toute la nuit._

Il était proche de Colorado Springs et l'appel qu'il venait de passé à Daniel lui avait pris que Sam venait tout juste de partir chez elle après donner ses rapports au Général Landry. _  
_

_500 miles sur les routes de pluie, me sépare encore de toi, __  
__500 miles je reviens ma vie, seras-tu encore là pour moi,__  
__500 miles sur les routes de pluie, me sépare encore de toi,__  
__500 miles je reviens ma vie, seras-tu encore là pour moi, pour moi, pour moi, pour moi._

Plus il s'approchait, plus le stress montait en lui, il avait beau avoir écrit tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire sur papier et si elle ne voulait plus de lui. Elle était si belle, si intelligente et lui qu'était-il? Borné, vieux, bête comme ses pieds. Pourquoi voudrait-elle de moi encore? Même les plus beaux mots, les plus belles déclarations dignes de Shakespeare pouvaient-elles aider après un an d'éloignement.

_  
__J'ai pris des mots, qui roulait dans mon cœur, __  
__Que j'ai écrit pour mon retour,__  
__La lettre d'amour qui traîne dans le coffre à gant,__  
__Au bout du monde mais pas au bout de mes peines._

Le doute s'emparait de plus en plus de lui, il était fatigué après toute cette route, après tant d'arrêt pour remplir son camion de gaz, remplir ses veines de café et son esprit qui s'imprégnait de peur, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

_  
__Le cœur, crevé comme un pneu,__  
__Pu une cenne dans le coffre à gant, __  
__Deux wake up , un café gris, m'a rouler toute la nuit._

Il était presque rendu, il glissa une petite boite noire dans une poche de son manteau espérant avoir le courage de la sortir. Il essaya de se remémoré les paroles qu'il avait sur papier.

_  
__50 miles sur les routes de pluie, me sépare encore de toi, __  
__50 miles je reviens ma vie, seras-tu encore là pour moi,_

La peur coulait maintenant dans tout son être et si elle disait non?

_  
__25 miles sur les route de pluie, me sépare encore de toi, _

Il était si proche et se sentait tellement loin à la fois.

_  
__2-3 miles je reviens ma vie, _

Il était enfin devant sa porte à elle. Il cogna doucement.

_Seras-tu encore là pour moi,_

Sam lui ouvrit, son visage exprimait la surprise de le voir. Il essaya de sortir les mots, sa longue déclaration avait déserté son esprit. Tout se qu'il réussit à faire c'était de se mettre à genoux et sorti la petite boite noire.

Jack : Sam veux-tu m'épouser?

_Pour moi,_

Au sourire de la jeune femme, il su que leur avenir était enfin commun. Après 11 ans il était temps.

_Pour moi._

Elle sera là pour lui et il le sera pour elle. Toujours.

**Fin**

Des reviews please!!


End file.
